Sweet Tomato
by NamuraShicie
Summary: Semua orang disekolah ini tau pasti bahwa sang pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke benar2 membenci makanan manis, namun bagaimana jika kekasihnya beraroma susu yang manis?


Semua orang disekolah ini tau pasti bahwa sang pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke benar2 membenci makanan manis, namun bagaimana jika kekasihnya beraroma susu yang manis?

Pasangan fenomenal di KHS terlihat berjalan beriringan, tangan sang lelaki menggenggam erat jemari jari gadis disebelahnya.

Ya. Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Pangeran es dan putri baik hati.

"Hinata ..." panggil sang pangeran sekolah

"Ya?" respon Hinata melirik Sasuke

"Nanti, aku jemput pukul 5, kita kencan"

Sontak saja itu membuat wajah hinata merah padam, dan sasuke disebelahnya tersenyum tipis. Amat tipis.

Dan kejadian berikutnya membuat para siswa dan siswi di KHS menjerit histeris.

Sasuke mencium pipi merah hinata dan berbisik dengan suara menggoda

"Wajahmu mengigatkanku akan tomat. Kau ingin kumakan saja rasanya"

Blush

Wajah hinata memerah hingga ketingkat maksimal. Dicium di hadapan para murid KHS, rasanya hinata ingin menghilang saja.

"Hey, sasuke jangan umbar kemesraan kalian dimana saja. Kau membuat imotou ku terlihat seperti terserang demam" Gerutu neji menatap sasuke

"Nii-san" hinata bersuara pelan

"Haaahh, hinata, andai saja kau tak mencintai pria ini, dia sudah pasti habis di tanganku" Ujar neji membuat murid lain menahan nafas. Terutama para gadis. Hinata benar2 gadis yang beruntung, dilindungi oleh 2 lelaki tertampan di sekolah ini, lelaki teririt kata yang akan menjadi banyak bicara apabila menyangkut tentang hinata.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, kakak ipar. Dia aman dan bahagia bersamaku" Balas sasuke "sudahlah, aku akan mengantar hinata ke kelasnya dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti sore kakak ipar" lanjut sasuke dan melanjutkan langkahnya

"Cih, nanti sore dia bilang? Kakak ipar, panggilan apa pula itu" lirih neji pelan yg hanya bisa didengar olehnya sendiri

Setelah neji berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya, murid disana mulai kembali bernafas.

"Hinata-chan memang sangat cocok dengan Sasuke kun!"

"Kesannya Neji kun seperti cemburu"

"Ini seperti cinta segitiga saja"

"Apanya yang seperti cinta segitiga?" Seseorang mengintrupsi komentar mereka dengan nada galak "Neji itu kekasihku tauu!!"

Melihat tenten dalam mode siap mengamuk, para murid berlarian begitu saja, mereka berpikir ini aneh, neji yang dingin bisa jatuh cinta pada ketua karate putri, tenten.

\- Skip Time-

Sasuke bersandar di tembok dekat pintu kelas hinata. Ini sudah waktunya pulang dan kelas sasuke keluar lebih dulu maka ia memutuskan menunggu hinata di depan kelasnya.

Akhirnya kelas hinata keluar, murid kelas hinata tidak ada yang berani menegur sasuke, mereka tau sasuke tengah menunggu sang kekasih.

"Hinata" Sasuke mendengar nama gadisnya dipanggil oleh seorang lelaki

"Ada apa kiba kun?"

"Hmm.. tugas kelompok kita, bagaimana kalau dikerjakan dirumahku saja?"

Tangan sasuke mengepal, lelaki itu menyukai hinata nya huh?

"Manfaatkan saja tiap istirahat atau pulang sekolah di kelas untuk mengerjakannya, aku bisa sedikit membantu"

Potong sasuke begitu saja yang jelas membuat kiba tersentak, dengan posesif dilingkarkannya tangannya pada bahu hinata.

"Sudah ya, kami ada kencan." Ujar sasuke dingin

"Kiba kun aku duluan" pamit hinata kiba hanya mengangguk, merasa takut dengan tatapan intimidasi sasuke

Hinata diantar Sasuke menggunakan motor kesayangannya

"Sasuke, tak ingin mampir?"

Tanya hinata setelah sasuke mengantar sampai depan rumah dengan motornya

"Tidak. Kan nanti sore aku menjemputmu lagi." Jawab sasuke, kemuadian mencium kening hinata sekejap

"Kujemput jam 5, hime"

Hinata hanya merona sambil menatap motor sasuke menjauh disentuhnya keningnya dan tersenyum.

-pukul 4 kediaman Hyuga-

Ting-tong

Sasuke menunggu pintu dibuka sambil menilai penampilannya sendiri, dia rasanya cukup untuk pergi berkencan

"Sasuke-nii? Nee-chan bilang kalian janjian jam 5, ini masih jam 4" Rupanya pintu sudah dibuka oleh Hanabi, adik Hinata.

"Sengaja. Lebih awal lebih baik bukan?"

Melihat sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, hanabi mengakui bahwa kekasih kakaknya

ini memang tampan

"Lalu boleh aku masuk?" Ucap sasuke

"Tentu saja. Tapi.. kurasa nee-chan masih melakukan ritualnya"

"Ritual?"

"Biasanya kalau akan kencan dengan sasuke-nii, nee-chan suka memoles dirinya sedikit" ucap hanabi sambil mengangkat bahunya

Sasuke menyernyit, hanabi menghela nafas.

"Hmm... nee-chan sedang maskeran di kamarnya"

Sasuke tertegun

"Masker?"

"Ya, agar kulitnya lembut dan sehat"

"Juga kenyal?"

Hanabi menatap sasuke berbinar binar

"Nii-san pernah mencium pipi hinata-nee? Kawaiii, tapi tou san akan marah kalau tau" ucap hanabi dengan riangnya

"Dan kau tak mungkin membiarkan kakakmu dimarahi, bukan?"

"Are are, aku paham nii-san. Akan ku rahasiakan. Nii-san tak mau ke kamar nee-chan? Atau mau kuberi tau saja bahwa sasuke-nii sudah datang?" Tawar hanabi

"Aku ke kamarnya saja" putus sasuke

"Tapi jangan mengagetkan hinata-nee yaa, nanti maskernya retak" Ingat hanabi sambil terkikik geli

Sasuke yang keheranan memilih untuk langsung saja menuju kamar hinata di lantai dua

"Sasuke? Bukankah kalian janjian pukul 5?" Tegur neji yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya di sebelah kamar hinata

"Pertanyaanmu sudah ditanyakan oleh hanabi tadi, tanya saja padanya" Jawab sasuke menunjuk lantai bawah menggunakan dagunya

"Ck. Kuso. Terserahlah" Ujar Neji seraya berlalu melewati sasuke

Tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar hinata sasuke membukanya pelan, bermaksud melihat aktifitas hinata.

Rupanya gadisnya itu sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, sasuke mendekat pelan, ia lihat di meja hinata terdapat foto mereka berdua, sasuke pun tersenyum tapi ada yang tidak beres ia merasa ruangan ini berbau manis. Susu mungkin.

Merasa ada yang mengelilingi kamarnya Hinata memutuskan membuka matanya, dan betapa tersentaknya ia saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam kamarnya

"sa.. sa.. sasukeeee!!!" Jeritnya

Sasuke menoleh "oh, hai hime, maaf aku lebih awal kesini"

Hinata masih tertegun dan tak bisa berkutik

"Ngomong2 hinata, maskermu retak"

"Kyaaaa" Hinata yang sudah mulai menguasai keadaan, segera berlari menuju kamar mandi

Sasuke tertawa pelan, kekasihnya itu memang ajaib. Melihat susu bubuk di meja make up hinata, sepertinya sasuke tau masker apa yang dipakai himenya

Tak lama hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka yang merah padam

"Menggunakan masker susu nona?" Tanya Sasuke menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Hinata yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan

"Tanpa masker itu aku tetap menyukai kulitmu kok, terutama pipi tomatmu itu"

"Sukeee" rengek hinata manja

Oh, hinata tak taukah kau ekspresi itu membuat sasuke ingin memakanmu?

"Kemari" Hinata menggeleng

"Aku tak menerima penolakan"

Melihat sorot mata sasuke yang mulai menajam, hinata berjalan pelan ke arah sasuke, begitu hinata berada dalam jangkauannya ia segera menarik hinata untuk duduk di pangkuannya

"Kau.. bau susu" Ucap sasuke sambil menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala hinata

"Ma makanya, ke kelu keluar d ddulu s s saja" jawab hinata terbata

"Tidak." Tolak sasuke tegas

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi hinata

"Tomat susu hangat, not bad" melihat pipi hinata yang semakin merah membuat sasuke semakin ingin terus menggoda gadis ini.

"Kali ini tomat susu panas" ucap sasuke sambil kembali mencium pipi hinata

"Ada susu yang tersisa di dagumu" seringai sasuke muncul namub sebelum sempat hinata menghapusnya sasuke sudah membersihkannya.

Dengan lidahnya.

'Ugh, ini manis' batin sasuke 'tapi aku suka'

Melihat hinata yang masih terdiam karna ulahnya sasuke melanjutkan jilatannya, kali ini menjilat pipinya

"Sa.. sasuke he.. henntikan"

Tapi sasuke tak berhenti, ia menyukai sensasi manis susu di pipi gadisnya. Sedangkan hinata perlahan lahan mulai kehilangan kesadaran saking malunya dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan sasuke pada pipinya, sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya ia mendengar sasuke berbisik

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mencicipi masker yang kau pakai, dan lain kali gunakan juga masker pada bibirmu"

Bruuk, hinata pingsan di pelukan sasuke, lelaki raven itu terkekeh pelan

"Menggodamu selalu menyenangkan. Aishiteru hime"

Owari


End file.
